Many of America's resources that were once taken for granted must now be monitored carefully in order to ensure an ample supply for future generations. Water is among the most precious yet most abused of these resources. The average American in a metropolitan area consumes over 200 gallons of water per day. The enormous aquafers underlying the central plains area are quickly being depleted. Measures must be taken in order to conserve this and other natural water resources. As those citizens in the more arid areas of this country have proven, a little bit of conservation goes a long way.
Large quantities of water are consumed in the typical bathroom. In fact, the toilet fixture in a bathroom is one of the largest consumers of water. The average flush of a toilet consumes approximately five gallons of water. Five gallons is usually far in excess of the amount required for a salubrious evacuation of the toilet bowl. In most instances far less water could be used to accomplish the task. Therefore, a strong felt need exists to vary the amount of water consumed during the flush of a toilet according to the requirements of the event.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware, in so far as these references appear germane to the patent process.
______________________________________ 468,725 Malcolm 2,349,015 Stalcup 576,006 Tilden 2,644,950 Chapman 1,037,679 Snyder 4,120,056 Phripp et al. ______________________________________
Of the references cited it is believed that the patent to Snyder is the closest to the instant invention. Snyder teaches the use of a flushing apparatus having a first float 23 and a second float 13 defined by a rectangular chamber which is alternatively opened and closed through a flap valve 17 so that it alternates between serving as a float and a second water compartment. The instant application is distinguished in that its novel configuration does not require complicated mechanical adjustment to the interior of the water closet in order to vary the amount of water used.
The patent to Phripp et al. also teaches the use of an alternate reservoir to control the amount of water used. However, once again the amount of water can only be varied by a mechanical adjustment inside the water closet itself. In comparison, the instant invention is designed to permit easy exterior control of the amount of water retained in the alternate reservoir.
The remaining references show the state of the art further.